futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Nations and Politics of the Far Future
THIS IS THE FUTURE OF POLITICS STARTING AT 2270 AD MORE FLAGS AND THE SCENARIO OF THE WORLD (WARS, EXPLORATION, TECHNOLOGICAL ADVANCEMENT, AND MORE COMING SOON) Note: If you see square orange dots on my maps, this is not a country or part of one, so I don't want anyone asking me why Jamaica is in the Pacific Ocean. Note: It says "United Kingdom" meaning UK territory on the Americas map legend. This was before I decided to split UK. The "United Kingdom" islands such as Bermuda belong to England. Europe map was too big to fit on the page but I will list the European countries of 2270 below: Alpine Union (Austria, Switzerland, Bayern, South Eastern France, Far Western Czech Republic), Germany and Denmark (All of Denmark, all but Bayern of Germany), Czechoslovakia (All of Slovakia and all but far western Czech Republic), Poland, Socialist Union of Asia (European part includes all of Russia but the Scandinavian part), Karelia (Scandinavian part of Russia), Hungary, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Cyprus (All of Cyprus but Northern Cyprus), Islamic Union (European part only includes Northern Cyprus and European Turkey), Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia, France (All but South Eastern France and Corsica of France, all of Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, and Liechtenstein), Portugal, Catalonia and Basque Country (Eastern And some of Northern Spain), Spain (Western, Central, Southern, and some of Northern Spain), Scotland, Northern Ireland, Ireland, Italy (Italy, Vatican City, and San Marino but without Sardinia), Malta, Greece, Macedonia, Albania (Albania and Kosovo), Serbia, Montenegro, Croatia (Croatia and Slovenia), Corsica and Sardinia (Corsica and Sardinia), Cumbria (All of North West England), Yorkshire (All of North East England), Cornwall Peninsula (Cornwall, Devon, Somerset, and Dorset counties of England), England (Rest of England), Wales, Bosnia (Bosnia), Herzegovina (Herzegovina), Romania, Bulgaria, Faroe Islands, Moldova, Belarus, Ukraine ENg.png|England 9nhyGVp.png|Socialist Kingdom of Antarctica ROA.png|Republic of Antarctica Neoconfederate.png|Confederate States of America Main-qimg-a3216f90141f38168274d7ca2b98bd0b.png|Islamic Union Screenshot 2018-10-23 Flag Designer.png|West Africa Federation of South America.png|South America CCP Flag.png|Communist Union of Asia Flag of Australia New.png|Australia Flag of Oceania.png|New Zealand cornwall.gif|Cornwall Peninsula 956px-County_Flag_of_Cumbria.svg.png|Cumbria Republic 1200px-Flag_of_Cascadia.svg.png|Cascadia jhbheoh.png|Central America SROA.png|Socialist Republic of Africa 339d0378-1fec-431e-a5e3-486e72784a31.png|Hawai'i and Rapa Nui 500px-Flag_of_Trinidad_and_Tobago.svg.png|Trinidad and Tobago 1200px-Flag_of_Jamaica.svg.png|Jamaica 2000px-Flag_of_Quebec_(1-2).svg.png|Quebec 2000px-Flag_of_Mexico.svg.png|Mexico Afisles.png|African Isles b1fe1899-3672-4beb-9b9a-962180d0f64e.png|Guadeloupe and Martinique eastafrica.png|East Africa Flag_of_Canada.svg.png|Canada 1024px-FlagOfYorkshire.svg.png|Yorkshire 2000px-Flag_of_Scotland.svg.png|Scotland 1280px-Flag_of_the_Bahamas.svg.png|Bahamas 4227-004-B2E23E61.jpg|South Africa 2000px-Flag_of_Haiti.svg.png|Haiti geranddan.png|Germany and Denmark 7be427b5-449e-4029-ad60-c740d87e6338.png|Catalonia and Basque Region Republic of the Plain.jpg|United States of America 2b926dbc814cbf0cd8a28686736bb222.png|Hungary 255px-Flag_of_Estonia.svg.png|Estonia 255px-Flag_of_Malta.svg.png|Malta 900px-Flag_of_Karelia.svg.png|Karelia 2000px-Flag_of_Cyprus.svg.png|Cyprus 1200px-Ulster_Banner.svg.png|Northern Ireland 2000px-Flag_of_Finland.svg.png|Finland 1200px-Flag_of_Wales_(1959–present).svg.png|Wales 2000px-Flag_of_Iceland.svg.png|Iceland 2000px-Flag_of_Latvia.svg.png|Latvia 2000px-Flag_of_Croatia.svg.png|Croatia 2000px-Flag_of_Serbia.svg.png|Serbia s17jibekm6yz.png|Czechoslovakia 1280px-Flag_of_Spain.svg.png|Spain Alpine Union.png|Alpine Union 2000px-Flag_of_Greece.svg.png|Greece indemg5.png|Macedonia Flag_of_Herzegovina_(1878-1918).svg.png|Herzegovina ba.png|Bosnia Italyflag.png|Italy 1024px-Flag of Poland.svg.png|Poland Flag of Sweden.png|Sweden Flag of Sardinia.png|Corsica and Sardinia 1280px-Flag of Spain.svg.png|Spain 700px-Flag of Albania.svg.png|Albania Kosovo.png|Kosovo 1200px-Flag of India.svg.png|India Flag of Indonesia.png|Indonesia Flag of Myanmar.png|Myanmar Flag of Thailand.svg.png|Thailand 1200px-Flag of Japan.svg.png|Japan Flag of Cambodia.svg.png|Cambodia Korea.svg.png|Korea Republic 255px-Flag of Portugal.svg.png|Portugal Fascisttibet.png|Tibet Flag of Siberia.png|Siberia Wooden_Club.png|Sentinelese Communities Israel flag.jpg|Israeli Empire Flag_of_FLNKS.svg.png|New Caledonia Flag of Fiji (Starlight).png|Fiji and Lesser Oceania 1280px-Flag_of_the_Solomon_Islands.svg.png|Solomon Islands 1200px-Flag_of_Vanuatu_(official).svg.png|Vanuatu 2000px-Flag_of_Papua_New_Guinea.svg.png|Papua New Guinea NORTH AMERICA: The Confederate States of America split off from the rest of United States after Democrats had won the last 6 elections on landslides, and two more tight wins before that. The Republican states were tired of this, so they decided to leave the country. Virginia were split in half, the southern half wanting to join the new nation, and the northern half wanting to stay. The Confederates purchased the northern half, because a lot of their urban and semi-urban areas were there, and the majority of their country had no cities. There were some cities, but they decided to purchase Northern Virginia and the US accepted. The US was run by almost entirely Democrats at this time, and the upcoming Republican candidates seemed more promising than the last ones, so they decided it was okay to let Northern Virginia go, if it meant they had all of the Republican states off of their hands. Most of the Northern Virginia people left the nation and moved to nearby areas like Washington D.C. and Baltimore, because they didn't like this new nation. The first act of the Confederate States was to invade and conquer Mexico and the rest of Central America. Because of this, the Central American nations united and became a nation together. Mexico, United States, Central America, and some local armies annexed Florida in response. Many rednecks from Northern Florida were killed, and while most of Southern Florida, or at least the very Southern part, were already on the side of Central America, US, and Mexico. So from that point on it was easy and the rednecks fled north to Georgia and Alabama. The rest of United States split after this, but still remained allies. The West Coast states and Nevada as well as British Columbia joined together to make Cascadia. Both US and Canada let Cascadia become independent, as the movement had been persisting. Quebec had also had a persisting independency movement, and New England went, too. South America was already united. Cuba joined Central America. SOUTH AMERICA: After a major war in South America, which turned into the biggest war in South American history, parts of South American nations were in ruins. The nations' governments had little to no money left. Chile and Argentina united in the mid 23rd century, and Peru were soon going to join. Juan Alvarez, who lead Peru at the time decided that a popular vote to join the Andes Union. The people voted to join in a 50.2% to 49.8%, much to the suprise of most predictors and oddsmakers around the world. Colombia and Venezuela were next to join, both on narrow margins, and after Brazil joined in 2267, the three remaining South American nations joined the nation now simply known as "South America". South America were soon recognised by the United Nations. They were soon one of the world's biggest nations, and a global superpower. Category:Countries Category:Flags